


Under the Radar

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Hayato also has a crush on Makoto, Humor, M/M, Shigino brothers are mentioned but don't actually star, Valentine's Day, everyone loves makoto, hinted KisuMako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Makoto's students plucks up the courage to give their coach a Valentine's Day card;<br/>Sousuke thinks it's amusing, and maybe a little sweet.</p><p>Until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "That is one hell of a mess." from the Dialogue Meme on tumblr.

Sousuke can’t help the way the corner of his lip quirks up in amusement at the sight of Makoto peering down at a childish, obviously hand made card covered in crudely drawn marine animals and glittery heart stickers. It’s the summer of their second year in university, and Makoto has been working part-time at Iwatobi SC returns again.

"Got a secret admirer?" 

Makoto glances up in surprise, his own lips lifting into a smile at the sight of Sousuke. Pushing off from the wall, he comes close enough to give Sousuke a quick peck, his gaze warm. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to pick me up,” he says, though he’s obviously not complaining.

Sousuke nods back at the card, raising a brow in question. Makoto had only been studying the front of the card when Sousuke had found him, after all, and Makoto had already looked intent.

"Ah, I don’t think it counts as a secret admirer if they give you the card in person?" There’s a light blush dusting Makoto’s cheeks, which is honestly adorable, and Sousuke can’t help but wonder which of Makoto’s students worked up the nerve to give the coach a card.

(Sousuke couldn’t exactly  _blame_  them after all)

"Cute," he says, referring to both the card and Makoto’s reaction. He sidles over so that he’s hooking his chin over Makoto’s shoulder, his hands curling into the pockets of Makoto’s hoodie. "So who’s it from?"

"Hayato, Kisumi’s younger brother." Makoto takes a last look at the carefully pieced together front of the card before thumbing it open. 

There’s a small slip of paper that seems to have been tucked into the folded card as an afterthought that Makoto tucks safely under his thumb so that he can first turn his attention to the message on the card itself. The message is short and sweet, and it’s clear that Hayato must have spent a while making sure all of his brush strokes were perfect. 

Reading over the message, Sousuke remembers Makoto telling him about Hayato and his fear of swimming; of how it had reminded Makoto of himself. He can see why the kid might have a small case of hero worship, and well, anything that gets Makoto smiling like this is definitely a good thing.

It’s the other slip of paper that  _he_  has to worry about.

Makoto unfolds the small sheet and scans it; he lets out a small puff of incredulous laughter just as Sousuke feels his own brows draw together in a scowl.

_Makoto_

_So I had to explain to Hayato that you were maybe a little to old for him; thankfully_ I _don’t have that problem. So. Happy Valentines, and if you get bored of that stick in the mud Sousuke give me a holler ;D_

_But no seriously we haven’t hung out for ages._

_Kisumi x_

Makoto’s shaking his head and rolling his eyes by this point, thinking the whole thing is obviously a joke, but Sousuke knows better.

And it looks like he’s going to have to keep an eye on  _both_  Shiginos.


End file.
